


Under. Over. Back Again.

by Hot_Damn_its_Kam



Series: Hamilton One Shots Literally No One Asked For [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Prompt: Movie As Background Noise, Smut, Yeah ._., uhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hot_Damn_its_Kam/pseuds/Hot_Damn_its_Kam
Summary: SMUT WARNING THIS IS THE ONLY ONE YOU'RE GETTINGLamsA little rough but like not really?? IDK USE DISCRETIONMini-Summary: Alex and John get excited pt.ITop (And domish) Alex, Bottom JohnFeat: Dirty Talking and Teasing Alex, Impatient and noisy John, and either very understanding or very deaf neighborsCollege/young adult au?? idk anymore
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Series: Hamilton One Shots Literally No One Asked For [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139402
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Under. Over. Back Again.

Long days often ended in cozy nights when it came to Alexander and John. On days that Alex worked late, they often fell asleep on John's bed while cuddling and watching something on John's laptop, or made out with said film or series as ambiance. 

This was one such night. 

The Film: Jurassic Park... not that anyone was watching.

Things had gotten pretty steamy, John noted, as Alex settled down between his thighs and kissed him with absolute restlessness. Alex lifted his hips, propping himself up on his elbows so he was hovering over John, "Are you working the rest of this week? What is it, Thursday?" He asked, as if the setting were completely casual.

John also shifted and pulled himself onto his elbows from where he lay on his back. He quirked an eyebrow at Alex's question, "First of all, why did you stop kissing me? Secondly, no I'm not working till Monday. Third, it's Wednesday, you goof," John answered, pulling Alex back down for another messy smooch. He pulled back up again.

"Good, because I plan on fucking you till you can't walk for days," Alex murmured into John's ear before nibbling softly.

John made a soft whine, "God, I want to but it's sooo late," he complained, knowing full well it was only 9:30.

Alex snorted, "I doubt that will stop you," he said before getting to work on John's neck.

Found that little soft patch of skin between his jawline and his ear that made John whimper just so. Nibbled and sucked until there was a sizable love bite there, since his previous one had faded. It'd been a few weeks since they'd had the time.

Alex kept at it until John was clawing at his shirt chanting, "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, please? "

Alex teased him a bit, "Isn't it too late for that baby boy?" Which earned Alex a swift heel to the ass.

Alex laughed, and quickly peeled both his and John's shirts off, continuing to kiss his way down John's body. Stopped to bite at his nipples, roll his tongue over the flesh there. He made his wy down to John's tummy; soft skin and gentle but chiseled muscle.

_"Nothing spectacular," John had said once when Alex pointed out his barely-there six-pack, but that night was arguably some of the best sex they'd had ever had._

Quick kiss to his belly button, blatantly ignoring Johns pleas to _hurry the_ ** _fuck up_**. Alex ran the pads of his fingers over the short-trimmed trail of hair that started just below John's belly button and trickled down to more exciting places.

"Alex!" John groaned, his voice rough with arousal, "C'mon, I need you. Please, baby?" He gave Alex his best pout.

Alex shot him a teasingly offended look, "Excuse me for worshiping your body, you absolute dream."

John rolled his eyes and kicked his legs like a child, "Get on with it!"

Alex laughed and finally unbuttoned John's skinny jeans. Who even _wore_ jeans this late?

John made the sweetest sound of relief when Alex pulled off the damn things. 

As soon as Alex shimmied out of his joggers, he immediately assumed their previous position: Alex hovering between John's legs. Except now, Alex's crotch was pressed firmly to his boyfriend's and he rolled his hips for some friction as he kissed John once more.

John bucked up into the touch, making a high, keening sound. Alex hummed against his mouth, shifting his weight a little so he could reach down to John's underwear. Snapped the elastic band of the boxer-briefs, "This okay babe? Wanna keep going?"

"Yes, you fucking idiot let's gooo!" John whined.

"Impatient," Alex chastised.

John narrowed his eyes, "Well I was promised a good fucking and I'm starting to lose faith in you making good on that promise. I'm horny and hard as shit and you're just teasing me!"

Alex rolled his eyes and finally **finally** plunged his hand into John's underwear and gave his dick a good few tugs, to which John absolutely lost all control of volume.

Alex brought his lips up to John's ear, "Dirty boy, so loud from just getting your little prick touched. You like that huh? You like when I touch your cock?"

John whimpered, lifting his hips and reaching around the bed for lube. Alex took this pause as an opportunity to pull John's underwear down and off, causing John to giggle.

He handed the bottle of lubricant to Alexander, who set it aside. 

"Wanna rim you first baby boy, that okay?"

John nodded vehemently. Alex situated John up onto his knees and elbows, putting a pillow under John's arms for comfort. 

"Okay?" He asked, once more. When given the go-ahead, Alex licked a long stripe down John's crack, kissed his entrance, suckled on the soft skin of John's ass. John's little sighs and whimpers were maddening. Alex pressed his mouth firmly to the entrance, pressing with his tongue until the muscle relaxed enough for breech. 

"God, Lex..." John whispered, sniffling and rubbing his face, "You're so good- Mm.."

Alex chuckled as he fucked his tongue in and out of his lover. He decided to slip a finger beside his mouth, resulting in a satisfying squeak from John. Alex pulled his mouth away with a final kiss to John's anus as he worked a second finger in, adding lube when he felt a touch of resistance.

John panted and pushed his hips toward Alexander, twisting. Alex smirked, felt around for that perfect angle and then-

"God, 'Lex!! There, yes yes yes..." John whisper-shouted, shoving his face into the mattress.

They continued a few more moments until John was practicaly weeping, "C'mon, I'm ready, I need it, need you..."

Alex pulled John up against his chest, sitting the boy in his lap, "You want this dick baby?"

John whined and nodded.

"On your stomach, then. Gonna fuck you from behind, pretty boy."

John rolled his eyes at the insult/sentiment, and slid onto his tummy. He pushed a pillow under his pelvis, because he knew that this angle could get uncomfortable sometimes.

Alex shimmied out of his boxers, squired some more lube onto his hands and rubbed it onto himself. Gave himself a few good stroked, got himself completely hard, as if he hadn't been already. He leaned forward on top of John and whispered, "Ready?"

John nodded violently, and bit back a screech when Alex slid home in one stroke.

Alex waited a second or two, pulled out to just the head and slammed into John with wild force. John gasped, clutched the sheets. Alex repeated the motion, over, over, over again faster, harder. John squealed and moaned at each thrust, nailing his prostate nearly every time. 

Alex growled lowly, feeling that he wasn't going to last as long as he'd hoped. He gave a few more punishing thrusts and settled from some smoother, slower ones, to which John squirmed.

"What're ya slowing down for?" He mumbled, nearly drunk on arousal, "Don't wanna drag this out... Wanna come.."

Alex sneered, "Too bad, I'm gonna make you feel it," Now alternating between rough and smooth strokes, "Until next week. Want you waddling- nghh- into the office, ah, gonna have to stand, 'cause you won't be- mmh- able to sit down."

John chuckled, then gasped when Alex slammed into him unexpectedly, "But Lex, 'm close, just need you to, to, nnh... touch me, please?"

Alex slammed once more, "Hang on just a few more minutes baby? Let me finish inside you then I'll suck you, yeah?"

John groaned, but accepted his fate.

Alex quickened his pace, losing all sense of fantasy, and now just wanting to get off as well. Felt the twisting heat in his gut and pushed deep inside, coming with a sharp groan.

John sighed loudly, feeling his insides fill with cum, pressed his face back in the bed.

Alex leaned so he was completely on top of John, settling his face between John's shoulder blades, "God, baby, you feel so good..." he slurred, finishing out his orgasm, sleepy and satisfied.

"My turn?" John squeaked, "You're crushing me."

Alex laughed softly "Yeah, here-" He pulled out and helped John turn over. Worked his hand down to John's length, pumped it a few times, then dove down and took a little over half of John's cock in his mouth. 

He pulled back up, gave a few long, teasing licks. John gasped, wrenched a handful of Alex's hair. Didn't pull, just held it. Alex finally sunk down and took John down to the back of his throat and John was shooting down into the warm tightness within seconds.

John writhed with the intensity of his orgasm, panting and squirming until he settled in that warm, calm afterglow.

Alex wrapped his arms around his love, pressed his face into John's neck.

John giggled, "You're only getting shy now?"

Alex whimpered, "Shut up and snuggle me, dumbass."

John turned and faced him, gave him Eskimo kisses, "Love you."

Alex smiled, sweet and sleepy, "Love you too. Sleep now?"

"Shower first."

"God damn it! "

**Author's Note:**

> This is the comment monster. Feed me or I will steal your cake.


End file.
